Roxa Lavigne
Roxa Lavigne (also known as Roxee Lovonde) is one of the main characters of the Post-SCrash Session series. Family Biography "Roxee Lolond", along with "Raws Lolond", is first mentioned in Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition, where Principal Business Man briefly recounts a scene from Homestuck about how their cat Jaspers got into the future, and seeing Wheatly is in a similar situation. They are mentioned once again later in the same fic, as daughters of Avril Lavigne and Gerard Way and sisters of Skep Kittee. However, both in this fic and the followup fic OMG IMMA IN LOFE WIDDEN ALEEYEN!, Roxee doesn't get a speaking role; though, it is revealed that her new father Mark Tequila dubbed her "Bekkay Tequila". Roxa's first proper appearance is in Post-SCrash Session. She, along with Dick Stiller, are visitors from the past, and left in the delirious time car after Roxa developed issues related to her sister. Roxa maintains a much closer relationship with Dick than that with Janet Roberts or Jack London, and at one point she considers only playing Sburb Alpha with Dick, leaving Janet and Jack on the ice. The troupe, which ultimately takes in Roxa, Dick, Janet and Jack, later leaves the future in the delirious time car, but not before Roxa dies due to the Red Miles and is replaced with her "Desuran" dream self. In the beginning of Spectators of the Host, she and Jack London are mistaken for tributes for the 74th Hunger Games, known as the ones in which Marrissa Roberts participated. They eventually escape the Games as they abuse the time box of the delirious time car. They eventually settle in one of the Capitol homes, but not before they are found by Willy Wanker and brought to AG 1980. In the past, Roxa usually sticks around her friends. Her personality is developed further, as her relationship with Jack is equally distant and she looks at things skeptically. Another of her traits, that "being drunk is second nature to her", is also established in the past. She also gets to meet her mother Avril Lavigne. Avril was accidentally mistaken for Roxa by Janet before, and as such is not too happy to meet Roxa at first, but later they get in a wonderful reunion. However, the reunion is interrupted by the lights switching off and Roxa running off into Cecil from Welcome to Night Vale. In the epilogue to Spectators of the Host, Roxa Lavigne gets the house that she lived in in the future, along with Dick, Janet and Jack, and the house is later transported to the past. However, Roxa still hangs out with Avril Lavigne, and therefore Marrissaverse Stories 2015 has her attending an Avril Lavigne concert. She is picked up in the rebuilt delirious time car and tags along. She therefore continues exploring the bad universe of Marrissaverse Stories 2015 with Dick, as Janet and Jack disappear in a time paradox. Her innocuous double is Whores the Hock. However, she was never seen to transform into him until Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame. Appearances *''Portal: The 4th Millennium: The Trollfic Edition'' (First appearance) (Mentioned only) *''OMG IMMA IN LOFE WIDDEN ALEEYEN!'' (Mentioned only) *''Post-SCrash Session'' (Brief narrator) *''Enchiridion Marrissa'' *''Post-SCrash Session 3: Spectators of the Host'' (Secondary narrator) *''Additional Discoveries on Marrissaverse History'' *''Dick Stiller and Roxa Lavigne's Time Travellegiance'' *''Marrissaverse Stories 2015'' (Tertiary narrator) *''The AG 1991 Premiere of Inside Out'' (Mentioned only) Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Homestuck characters Category:Narrators